familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brooklyn Park, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 75781 |population_density_km2 = 1122.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 2906.8 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 5 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 21 |longs = 22 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 265 |elevation_ft = 869 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55428, 55429, 55443, 55444, 55445 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-07966 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0640511 |website = www.brooklynpark.org |footnotes = }} Brooklyn Park is the sixth most populous city in Minnesota. The city is located on the west bank of the Mississippi River, upstream from downtown Minneapolis in northern Hennepin County. Brooklyn Park is a northwest suburb of the Twin Cities Metropolitan area of Minneapolis–Saint Paul. Brooklyn Park is the second largest suburb of Minneapolis–Saint Paul, the sixteenth largest metropolitan area in the United States, with about 3.3 million residents. The population was 75,781 at the 2010 census. Brooklyn Park is listed as a "Tree City USA", and is home to 47 miles of trails, and 67 award-winning parks, including the Rush Creek Regional Trail, and the northern section of the Palmer Lake Park. The city is also known for the West Coon Rapids Dam, located on the west side of the Mississippi River. North Hennepin Community College and a campus of Hennepin Technical College are located in the city. Brooklyn Park is the home of Edinburgh USA Golf Course, one of the top public golf courses in the United States. Brooklyn Park is a "bedroom community" of Minneapolis and Saint Paul, and is considered both a 2nd and 3rd tier suburb because much of the land developed north of 85th Avenue was developed after the year 2000. The city still hosts undeveloped land and farms, including the historic Eidem Homestead, a 1900s working farm that serves as a popular tourist attraction for families and school field trips. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Interstates 94 and 694 are located in the far southern portion of Brooklyn Park. U.S. Highway 169 is located near the western part of the city. State Highway 252, a 4.5 mile north–south highway, is located near the eastern portion of the city. State Highway 610 runs east–west through the northern portion of Brooklyn Park. County Road 81 also serves as one of the main routes. History Formerly Brooklyn Township, the township split in 1860, with the southeast village later incorporating into Brooklyn Center and Crystal. Settlers from Michigan formally established the township and named it after their hometown of Brooklyn, Michigan. Brooklyn Park incorporated as a village in 1954, and incorporated as a city in 1969. Education Brooklyn Park is served by three school districts: Osseo Area School District 279, the Anoka-Hennepin School District 11, and Robbinsdale School District 281. Park Center Senior High School, Osseo Senior High School, Champlin Park High School and Cooper High School serve Brooklyn Park. Junior High Schools serving Brooklyn Park residents include Brooklyn Junior High, North View Junior High, Osseo Junior High, and Jackson Middle School. Elementary schools include Monroe, Birch Grove, Champlin-Brooklyn Park Academy of Math & Environmental Science (formerly Riverview), Palmer Lake, Edinbrook, Crest View, Fair Oaks, Meadowbrook, Park Brook, Woodland and Zanewood. The city is also part of the Northwest Suburban Integration School District (District #6078). The NWSISD includes Magnet Schools from Anoka-Hennepin School District, Brooklyn Center Schools, Buffalo–Hanover–Montrose Schools, Elk River Area School District, Fridley Public Schools, Osseo Area Schools, Rockford Public Schools, and Mounds View Public Schools. Students electing to apply to one of the designated magnet schools are accepted via lottery and are eligible for free transportation to the magnet school. Some students attend public schools in other school districts chosen by their families under Minnesota's open enrollment statute. Maranatha Christian Academy, a private high school, is also located in Brooklyn Park. Colleges include North Hennepin Community College, Hennepin Technical College and Rasmussen College. Recreation Edinburgh USA Golf Course The city of Brooklyn Park is known for Edinburgh USA Golf Course, designed and created by Robert Trent Jones II. Edinburgh USA is one of the top public golf courses in the country. It has been named to the top 100 places to play in the U.S. by “Golf Magazine”, and one of the top 25 affordable golf courses according to “Golf Digest”. Its Scottish-style clubhouse offers a full-service restaurant and over 10,000 square feet of flexible meeting and banquet space. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 75,781 people, 26,229 households, and 18,763 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 27,841 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 52.2% White, 24.4% African American, 0.5% Native American, 15.4% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 3.6% from other races, and 3.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.4% of the population. There were 26,229 households of which 41.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.7% were married couples living together, 15.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 28.5% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.88 and the average family size was 3.40. The median age in the city was 32.5 years. 29% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 29.1% were from 25 to 44; 24.7% were from 45 to 64; and 7.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.9% male and 51.1% female. 2000 census According to the 2000 census, there were 67,388 people, 24,432 households, and 17,346 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,586.1 people per square mile (998.4/km²). There were 24,846 housing units at an average density of 953.5 per square mile (368.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 71.44% White, 14.33% African American, 0.57% Native American, 9.22% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.49% from other races, and 2.88% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race totaled 4,481 residents in the city.Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.88% of the population. There were 24,432 households out of which 39.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.6% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.0% were non-families. 22.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.26. In the city the population was spread out with 28.8% under the age of 18, 9.7% from 18 to 24, 34.9% from 25 to 44, 20.9% from 45 to 64, and 5.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.8 males. The median household income/owner occupied was $88,972. The median household income/renter occupied was $42,541. The combined median income for a household in the city is $64,297. The per capita income for the city was $23,199. About 3.8% of families and 5.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.3% of those under age 18 and 4.7% of those age 65 or over. Government Brooklyn Park is served by a six-member City Council, two members for each voting district within the city. The three districts are as follows: West, East, and Central. The current Mayor of Brooklyn Park is Jeffrey Lunde, who won a special election in April 2011. Politics Brooklyn Park is located in Minnesota's 3rd congressional district, and is represented by Erik Paulsen (R).http://www.govtrack.us/congress/person.xpd?id=412303 Brooklyn Park is located in state senate districts 36 and 40, and state house districts 36B, 40A, and 40B. In the Minnesota Senate, Brooklyn Park is represented by John Hoffman (DFL) and Chris Eaton (DFL). In the Minnesota House of Representatives, Brooklyn Park is represented by Mike Nelson (DFL), Debra Hilstrom (DFL), and Melissa Hortman (DFL). Notable people * Tim Laudner – former Major League Baseball catcher for the Minnesota Twins. Park Center High School alumni. * Dave Lindstrom – catcher Detroit Tigers Minors / Texas Tech University. Park Center High School alumni. * Rob Lundquist – tenor in the a cappella group Home Free * Pat Neshek – relief pitcher San Diego Padres. Park Center High School alumni * Kirby Puckett – (1960–2006), professional Major League Baseball center fielder, who spent his entire 12-year career playing for the Minnesota Twins. Early in his career, Puckett lived in Brooklyn Park, with his wife, Tonya, who is from Brooklyn Park * Krissy Wendell – Ice hockey player, former player for the United States women's national ice hockey team, also standout Softball/Baseball player, played in Little League World Series. Park Center High School alumni. * Jesse Ventura – American politician, actor, author, veteran, and former professional wrestler, who served as the 38th Governor of Minnesota from 1999 to 2003. Also served as Mayor of Brooklyn Park from 1991 to 1995. * Michael Kayser – U.S. Defense Attaché to Ireland. Park Center High School alumni 1986. * Gary Edward "Garrison" Keillor – American author, storyteller, humorist, and radio personality. He is known as host of the Minnesota Public Radio show A Prairie Home Companion. Raised in Brooklyn Park, and graduated from Anoka High School. * Tim Jackman – professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League. Park Center High School alumni. * Ramon Humber – American football linebacker for the New Orleans Saints of the National Football League. Alumni of Champlin Park High School in Brooklyn Park References External links * City Website * Minneapolis Northwest Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:Brooklyn Park, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Minnesota settlements on the Mississippi River Category:Settlements established in 1954